Little Wolf and her Lion
by FandomsBreakingMyHeartSince94
Summary: In which Ned Stark has another ward, his own brother's bastard child. Follow Brielle Snow as she grows up in Winterfell, as her life gets turned upside down when the king orders her marriage to the Kingslayer... Jaime Lannister. Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family Warning: Age Gap (But not underage), POC Main Character, POC Stark, Jaime and POC pairing
1. Prologue

In which Ned Stark has another ward of the North, Benjen's bastard daughter that he couldn't look after because took the Black and pledged to the Wall.

Pairing: Jaime Lannister X OC

Warning: Age Gap (But not underage), POC Main Character, POC Stark, Jaime and POC pairing

Side Note: After seeing many ideas like this, I wanted to try my own hand at Jaime and an OC pairing. This really came to me last night. I work full time, so hopefully I can get a chapter out at least once a week. Expect this to follow canon mostly. Also, if I get positive reviews for this, I'm thinking about a POC Targaryen pairing with Robb, a POC with Jon, and a POC with Sansa. Please guys, if this sort of thing is not your preference, refrain from the negative comments and just don't read it! I'm trying to appeal to another side of the GOT fandom. I haven't wrote a story in ages, but you can eventually find this story on AO3, , and possibly Tumblr.

* * *

**Prologue**

His age shown on his face as he listened to his younger brother, a look of disapproval on his face as he listened to the words that came out of his mouth. Ned Stark was a calm and collective man most of the time, he took things in stride and continued on with his life. That was his way of life. That was the only way he could get by, with everything that has happened in his life. But this? Well he couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Will you at least say something, brother?" Benjen Stark looked beside himself, he didn't look his carefree self. He looked worried and stressed out.

Ned was silent for another minute or so, until he finally spoke up. He sighed and he rubbed at his chin. "Where did you even find her?"

"On one of my trips away from the wall, a tavern. She… she was there with the rest of them." Ben explained.

"With the rest of them, with the rest of the prostitutes you mean?" Ned looked up at his brother and huffed out a breath. "And now she's dead. And left behind a babe." He shook his head. "Ben, you're 19, how could you be so careless?"

"I… I was having a moment."

"A moment?!" Ned exploded, and Benjen had the sense to flinch at his tone. "Are you out of your-? Ben where is the babe?"

Benjen ran a hand through his dark black hair, "I uh… I left her on the horse."

Ned nearly wanted to strangle his young brother, as he stalked past him out of the room.

"I wasn't sure if you'd agree to keep her." Benjen said as he tried to defend himself. "If you and Catelyn would want to keep her, with you having a babe on the way yourself, I didn't know what to do!" He quickly said as he followed his brother outside.

"So you keep her outside? For Gods sake, Benjen, do you know nothing?" Ned asked him as he rushed to the horse, grabbing the swaddle in the blankets and moving the cloth back to see her face. He was surprised to see the dark skin tone she held, but more relieved to see her sleeping soundlessly. She had to be used to this kind of cold. "When do you need to be back?"

"I will need to leave in a fortnight." Benjen removed his gloves and followed his brother back inside. "She will need the wet nurse, she has not fed, I ran out of milk."

"I can only imagine that you did, honestly." Ned rolled his eyes at his brother, however, his annoyance had died down a bit and it was more calm. At least Ben had tried, at least he brought her to Winterfell, that said something. "You do know I ride for Kings Landing soon."

"Aye, I do." Ben stared down at the babe in his arms.

"Hold your child, for as much as you can." Ned gave her to him, watching as the babe fussed a bit as Ben tried to figure out how to properly hold her, but as he settled, the babe did as well. "Her name?"

He didn't respond as he stared at her longingly, and Ned could only imagine his thoughts. "I have not named her… I-I don't want to get too attached." He explained quietly.

"She may be here in Winterfell for her life, but she is your child. I will go talk to Cat, when I return with her… you will name the child."

Ben didn't look up at his brother left the room, leaving him to cradle the babe in his arms. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, didn't take his eyes off her. He tried not to think about missing her, tried not to imagine her growing up without him, and he only getting to see her once every year or so. He tried not to think of a time where he may never see her again.

So instead, he focused on the now. Focused on her smooth brown skin, focused on her dark curly hair, focused on how perfect she fit cradled in his arms. And when her eyes finally opened, and a small yawn left her lips, he smiled and focused on her innocent chocolate eyes staring up at him.

"Oh…" The word left his mouth so simply, he could feel tears swelling in his eyes and a lump in his throat. "Hello… little wolf…. I am so sorry I have to leave you. I pray to the old gods and the new, that you have a joyful life here with my brother and his family. I pray that I get to see you soon, and that you can forgive me for not being here." As he ran a shy finger over her gently and bounced her, her little hand wrapped tightly around his finger and he smiled through his tears.

When his brother and good sister returned, he finally tore his gaze away as Catelyn quickly rushed to hug him, peering down to see the babe.

"Oh… she is beautiful." Cat stated in awe.

"As are you, Cat. You look well." Benjen informed her with a kind smile.

"And her name, brother?" Ned asked from the doorway.

"Brielle…. Brielle Stark."

Ben turned to look at his brother, who smiled and nodded his head once.

"Brielle Stark of Winterfell."

* * *

Up Next: This wasn't intentional, but because I fell in love with Ben and his daughter already, the next chapter will focus on Ben returning from the wall a few years down the line to visit. Then the chapter after that will start with the first episode of GOT.

AN: There you have it! The prologue that will form the story. The prologue was simply an introduction to how everything came to be. Just a fair warning, I am pro Starks, pro Jon Snow, but this will follow some canon, so while Catelyn is warm to her niece, she will still be cold to Jon. Cat hasn't had any children yet, so Brielle is the oldest. She is, however pregnant with Robb in this prologue.

If this has peaked your interest, comment please and I will continue! Or if their is anything you may want to see already, like certain interactions and so forth, comment!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Thank you to the people that has Favorited, reviewed and followed this story so far. Not a lot, but it was enough to keep me writing! Sorry it's taken an awful long time to post. I've been busy with personal issues.

To the couple of guests that pointed out the ending, with Brielle being named. No that was not an accident or error on my end. Yes, I knew what I was doing. I understand that in order for Brielle to actually be a Stark, it has to be given by the King. But in this case, she's a baby, and I'm not going to have her father calling her Brielle Snow, as a baby. Even if she is a bastard and that is her true name… for now. Thank you for pointing that out though, since I can clear it up for everyone!

Also, Catelyn and Brielle's relationship will be just a tad bit more softer than Jon and Brielle's relationship was. She's not going to be as cold to Brielle as she was ruthlessly to Jon. But not overly affectionate with one another by a long shot.

I'm going to try to add as many original scenes and ideas as I can. But this will somewhat follow cannon to a certain extent.

Alright, as said before, this chapter will focus on Benjen returning from the wall on one of his few visits.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

It had only been three years since his brother had come to Winterfell pleading for Ned to take in his daughter. And in those three years, Ned Stark now had three children, all roughly the same age. Ned had been told before, that his honor would one day be his downfall. So when he returned from the rebellion with a babe in his arms, only just a month or so younger than the new babe that his dear wife had greeted him with, and lied to her face, simply to honor his now late sister's wishes, things got a little more complicated than they had been.

Ned had never seen Cat so furious with him. Here she was, already raising his brother's bastard as her own, while being pregnant herself. And he brought in another babe, and told her that he had been unfaithful. Another bastard babe. Another Snow. The only difference was, that they didn't have to pretend that Brielle was actually theirs.

His wife had ignored him for weeks after. He tried to get her to speak to him. So many times he wanted to tell her the truth. The way she glared at Jon whenever he played with Brielle and Robb. The way Jon looked outright upset and distraught when Cat had furiously told him that she was not his mother, when he started calling her such. How she played gently with Robb and sometimes Brielle, and how Jon longingly looked on.

He even wanted to tell her now, three years later as he watched Brielle happily rush towards Benjen yelling, "Papa! Papa!" Because if Brielle could know of her real parentage, why couldn't he tell Jon and Cat the truth? Why shouldn't he? But he knew why. And for that, he kept quiet. He kept quiet to protect Jon, protect him from the harsh truth of it all.

Benjen immediately jumped down from the horse and crouched down, a bright grin on his face as he engulfed his daughter in his arms. "Hello, my little wolf." Brielle giggled happily as he hugged her tightly and pressed kisses to her face.

Benjen visited for as much as he could over the past few years. During Brielle's first year as a babe, he visited weeks before her first name day, unable to make the actual name day. But he was always visiting whenever he could, to make sure Brielle knew his face, knew who he was. Ned knew his heart ached for his daughter while he was away but due to his duty to the Nights Watch, he could only visit her scarcely. As Brielle grew older, his visits would become even more rare than they previously had been, as this was a generous gift that he was even allowed to visit as much as he was now.

Beside Ned, Jon and Robb looked eager to rush off towards their uncle, but Ned held them back.

"You let Brielle have her moment with her father, then you go." Ned explained to his sons.

Benjen pulled out something from his boot and he held up a small wooden necklace. At the end of it was a carved wolf. "Look what I made for you."

Sure enough, Brielle's chocolate brown eyes lit up at sight of the wooden trinket. She reached forward to grab it and she ran her fingers over the carvings of the wolf. "It's pretty papa." She grinned happily as she went to try and eagerly put the necklace over her neck, struggling a bit, but eventually getting it around her neck with the help from Benjen.

Brielle had never had any reserves when her father came to visit, and for that, Ned was grateful. Even when she was just a babe, she had always knew that this man that she had only seen a few times, was close to her heart.

Brielle hopped out of her father's arms and took off running back towards her cousins and her uncle. "Look! Jon! Robb! Look what papa made for me!" She excitedly held out her necklace for them to see, while Benjen smiled and walked over towards his brother.

"I don't know what else to say, other than thank you, brother." Benjen always said the same thing when he visited over the past few years.

"And I tell you time and time again, there is no need for any of that." Ned smiled and he hugged Benjen and patted him on the back. "Brielle looks forward to your visits-" Pausing when two boys hurled themselves at Benjen's legs, Ned smiled down at Jon and Robb. "-We all do."

"Hello Uncle Benjen!"

"Uncle Benjen!"

"Hello lads." Benjen crouched down to hug each boy tightly, before Brielle hopped up in his arms.

"Come, lets get inside for some warmth." Ned said as he clasped his brother on the back and headed inside, while Robb and Jon rushed off to see who could get to the castle doors the fastest. However, when seeing a familiar woman walking down corridor of the castle, Jon immediately skidded to a stop and bowed his head as he began walking instead.

"Cat." Benjen grinned at his Good Sister and nodded his head at her in a greeting.

Catelyn Stark looked sharply down at Jon for a moment, before turning a soft gaze on Robb, "Do not run so fast, you'll fall." She informed her son, before she smiled up at Benjen. "Ben. It seems I see you more than I see some of the maids around here."

"If only." Benjen replied and went to tickle and toy at Brielle's side while she was in his arms, the young girl giggling and squirming a bit.

"Aunt Catelyn, Papa made me a wolf." Brielle held up the necklace to show her aunt.

Catelyn raised a slender brow and she hummed, "It looks lovely, Brielle." She straightened up.

"You shouldn't be on your feet so much, Cat." Ned told his wife with a small frown, eyeing her swollen belly worriedly. "The Maester said.."

"I'm only walking to get some fresh air, then I return to bed." Catelyn informed her husband, before walking past him easily enough.

"Your wife is as stubborn as always." Benjen told his brother as the two continued to walk with the children.

"Aye, that she is." Ned agreed. "Let us find something to occupy the children, while you and I talk."

* * *

These first two chapters, and the next one after this, are and will be fairly short for a reason. Reason one being that I want this story to be as long as possible. And like I stated before the chapter above, I'm trying to add in original scenes. The purpose of these first original scenes is to build up some of the story before the actual chaos takes place.

The next chapter will be a bit more interesting, hopefully it won't take me so long to post. And then after that, we will get to more canon events.

Review!


End file.
